<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poly Blended Towels by ashes0909</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648479">Poly Blended Towels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909'>ashes0909</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You brought your running clothes <i>and</i> your towel?” </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you had an extra--” </p><p>Tony’s laughter cuts off Steve’s excuse and even the hazy sleep of first waking up couldn’t stop Bucky from joining him. As if Tony didn’t have five spares of everything at his disposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poly Blended Towels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/gifts">goindownshipping</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping">goindownshipping</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020">stuckony_summer_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Lazy Mornings short prompt. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first sound Bucky hears is Tony, trying to be quiet but failing miserably, as he speaks into a video chat. Steve isn’t on Bucky’s other side, which means he must be the source of the shuffling Bucky hears coming from the other side of Tony’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One second,” Tony whispers, then snorts. “Actually, I’ll call you back. You brought your running clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>your towel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure if you had an extra--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s laughter cuts off Steve’s excuse and even the hazy sleep of first waking up couldn’t stop Bucky from joining him. As if Tony didn’t have five spares of everything at his disposal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s trying not to impose.” Bucky knocks his foot into where Tony sits on the side of the bed for his call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts. “Please, like either of you could do anything to impose.” Bucky sits up. They hadn’t spoken much about their feelings besides those that accompany lingering stares in the gym and loose smiles in the common room. He and Steve had been stuck together like glue since the 1920s, sharing everything when they had nothing without question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems the assumption doesn’t extend to the man who has everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stretches and sends Tony a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t he think he can use my towels, James?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve, face flushed from his morning run, drops his towel onto the dresser and makes his way over to the bed. Sweat sticks his shirt to his chest and he’s quite a sight as he strides the short way across the bedroom towards them. Tony’s so tactile, and his hands slide right under the hem of Steve’s shirt, pulling it back so they could both get a glimpse of his abs from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we chatting, or undressing me?” Steve questions through a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both?” Bucky asks, hears Tony suggesting the same thing beside him. But Tony continues speaking as he moves his hand over Steve’s abs. Bucky observes the scene, still warm from sleep and happy to watch them talk and touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can use my towels, heck you can go running in my shirts too. They’d be extra tight on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asking him steady?” Bucky pokes Tony’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turns to him with a smile. “Maybe I’m asking the both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I get to impose.” Bucky tugs him into a kiss. “Those are my terms. I want to interrupt your morning video calls--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“StarkVids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--while you distract Steve from his morning shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think you two are just looking for ways to get me even more sweaty--!” Steve pauses. “Wait, are you saying we’re…What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Tony began, “I thought…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve runs his hand through Tony’s hair, other hand running along Bucky’s cheek. “Am I getting a drawer in my boyfriend’s bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight.” Bucky leaned back against the headboard. “And we should explore this idea of him running in your shirts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolled his eyes and Tony laughed. “Sounds like a good morning for us all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>